Various types of terminals have recently been developed according to improvements in information communication technologies, and the designs thereof become diverse according to users' diverse demands. In particular, a touch screen simultaneously performs a display function for displaying an operational state of a terminal and an input function for inputting data, thereby reducing the size of a terminal. Also, a user can easily confirm the operational state of the terminal.
Such a terminal may have various functions for transmitting and receiving data in addition to other functions. Terminal functions may include, for example, a camera function, a wireless Internet function, a DMB (digital multimedia broadcasting) function, a phone function, or a message transmitting and receiving function. Particularly, the message transmitting and receiving function is popular with many users.
However, in a conventional terminal with a touch screen, a user should touch a key area displayed on the touch screen, often multiple times, until a desired letter is displayed for a message.
Also, when a user wants to touch a key area having a desired letter in the key area on the touch screen, the user may unintentionally touch another key area adjacent to the key area having the desired letter.